


You Were There All Along

by Bughead_1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews sucks, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_1/pseuds/Bughead_1
Summary: Betty finds Archie cheating and turns to Jughead for comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

BIRTHDAY PARTY  
Betty Cooper had had it with Archie Andrews. She was at Cheryl Blossom's birthday bash and for the millionth time in their relationship she caught Archie flirting with another girl. Even worse, it was Sabrina Spellman who was his supposed best friend, Jughead Jones', ex girlfriend. She watched as Sabrina laughed and touched his arm and Archie leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back he saw Betty seething while watching the situation play out. She quickly turned away and went in search of Veronica, her best friend, and some vodka. Archie called out after her, but she picked up her pace and wasn't watching where she was going until she collided with Jughead.

"Hey there, you doing okay?" Jughead asked. He could always tell what she was feeling. If she was being honest Jughead was probably more her best friend than Archie and Veronica Lodge came as a close second best friend.

"I'm fine. I just need a drink. Archie was flirting with…" Betty was nervous to tell Jughead that his best friend had just betrayed him. As much as she hated Archie right now she didn't want to hurt Jug. "With some girl. I'm just fucking done with his bullshit."

"Wow Cooper, watch the language," Jughead joked. "Why don't I just take you back to your place so you can calm down. Alcohol is probably not the best solution." Betty nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her out to his car. They pulled up to her apartment complex about 20 minutes later and Betty was still feeling a little tipsy.

"Thanks Jug. Do you wanna come up?" Betty didn't want to be alone tonight, she needed her friend for comfort. Jughead nodded and they went up to her apartment. "Want anything to eat or drink?" She offered, ever the gracious host.

"No I'm good Betts. Do you wanna talk about it or…" Jughead trailed off as he laid down on her couch. She walked over and nudged his leg so that she could have room to sit.

"Nope. I'm done with this. This happens like every week and I can't take it anymore."

"No offense Betts, but I've heard you say this so many times. You're the girl who cried wolf." Jughead joked in an attempt to cheer her up. Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Am I not enough Jug? Why does he have to go and cheat with other girls? What am I doing wrong?" She sobbed. It broke Jughead's heart to see her hurt like this and made him hate his own friend.

Secretly Jughead was harboring a serious crush that he'd had on Betty ever since they met freshman year of college. He had some girlfriends throughout the years, but none of them could measure up to Betty and the relationships inevitably ended. Betty started dating Archie the second semester of freshman year and after a year of dating Archie began flirting and hooking up with any girl that looked his way. Jughead couldn't comprehend how his friend was so stupid that he didn't realize he had the best girlfriend right in front of him. Every time Betty found out that he cheated she broke up with him for a week at most and then Archie wormed his way back in. Jughead couldn't compete with her loyalty to Archie.

"You are more than enough Betty. You're amazing, beautiful, funny. If you were mine I would treat you like a damn queen." Jughead sat closer to her and rubbed her back to comfort her. She looked over at him with surprise.

"Really?" Betty asked.

"Of course."

Betty was silent for a moment. "Have you ever thought about me, us in a serious way?" She all but whispered the words. If Jughead wasn't listening closely enough he might not have heard them at all.

"I mean…you're Archie's girlfriend Betty. It doesn't matter….Why, have you?"

"Maybe." Betty replied. She looked down and blushed. Jughead tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and when she looked back at him, her eyes were full of something he'd never seen before from her. Lust. He grabbed her hips and slowly guided her to straddle his lap, gently enough for her to pull away if she wanted.

"Are these thoughts good?" Jughead brought her face closer to his so that their foreheads touched. He could hear her breathing get shallow as her hands moved up into his hair.

"Maybe." She repeated and giggled. Jughead leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss started out slow, but quickly escalated. His hands were everywhere as she pulled him impossibly close. He began to kiss his way down her neck and chest. The sounds she made was music to ears, music he wanted to play on repeat forever and ever. She pulled back to catch her breath and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"No, why are you?"

"No. I just needed to know we both truly want this." Betty looked into his eyes and she could see how much he cared for her. Archie never looked at her like that, even when they first began to date. It made her core ache and she ground down against Jughead's growing erection to relieve the tension. It wasn't enough though; she needed more. Jughead groaned and brought his mouth back to hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever; just kissing and panting not able to get enough. "Bedroom." Betty said.

Jughead picked her up and she locked her ankles around his waist. He stumbled into the bedroom through the dark, flipping on the light switch as he entered. He needed to see all of her in order to believe this was really happening. Betty got out of his grasp and laid back on the bed. Jughead pulled his shirt over his head and helped Betty out of her dress. In no time they were both completely naked and Jughead took a minute to admire the beauty in front of him. He crawled over her body and kissed her lips, neck, and down to her bare breasts. Betty moaned his name and it was the best thing he'd ever heard. "Juggie, please. I need more."

Jughead smirked and looked up at her as he moved down to hover over her sex. "What do you need Betts?"

"You."

"That's not specific enough. Tell me, have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?" He asked, genuinely curious. The blush that crept up her cheeks answered his question. "Fuck Betts. Tell me what you thought about."

Betty had never done much talking during sex with Archie and she was quickly realizing just how much it turned her on. She was too turned on to think clearly though and couldn't fully remember what he asked. He looked at her expectantly. "I thought about how you would taste and how good your tongue would feel in me. I touched myself and wished my fingers were yours." Betty moaned as he blew over her clit. Before she knew it Jughead was running his tongue through her soaking wet folds. "I've never been this wet before Juggie." She admitted. It made Jughead harder than he thought possible.

"That's right baby. Only I can get you this wet and desperate. Beg me baby."

She did as she was told, "Please Juggie please. I need you in me." Jughead got on his knees and towered over her.

"Are you sure? We can slow down." He still felt like he was dreaming, but she nodded furiously and pulled him down. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm clean and I'm on the pill. Please fuck me Juggie." Betty moaned. Jughead didn't know if it was the look in her eyes or the use of expletives coming from her sweet mouth, but he wasn't going to deny either of them any longer. Slowly, he lined up with her and thrust into her, letting her get used to him. "Move." She practically sobbed. Jughead did as he was told and began to move slowly at first and then quickened his pace. He bent down to kiss her and then moved one of her legs up over his shoulder so he could get a better, deeper angle. It made her gasp and her eyes widened as she threw her head back. She was crying out his name and he wasn't going to last long if he kept this up so he quickly switched up positions and had her straddle him. Betty took control and slid down on his cock. She was moving torturously slow until he slapped her ass as a silent demand to go faster. She sped up and he rubbed her clit in tight circles.

"Come with me baby. I need you to come." He begged. Betty nodded and Jughead could feel her begin to tighten around him. They both came and she screamed out his name in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard. Betty laid down next to him as they both tried to catch their breath. She got up to use the bathroom and clean herself up. "Fuck." Jughead whispered. Betty came back to bed and laid her head down on his chest.

"Juggie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?"

"Go to sleep Betts. We'll figure it out tomorrow." Jughead replied and kissed her forehead. She nodded against him and eventually he felt her breath begin to slow.

Betty awoke to someone knocking on her front door calling her name. It took her a minute to process where she was and who she was with. She looked up and Jughead was sleeping peacefully; she couldn't help the grin that came over her face. "Betty!!" The voice from outside continued to call. Suddenly Betty recognized the voice belonged to Archie. She sat up and in a panic shook Jughead awake. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the view in front of him; a naked Betty only covered by the bed sheets.

"Archie is here!" Betty whisper-yelled. Her eyes were wide and began hyperventilating. "You have to hide Jug. Get in the closet." She got up and quickly started to dress as she threw his clothes at him that were scattered on the floor. He wanted to argue, but knew now was not the time. In a flash Betty was at the front door and Jughead was stuffed in a closet eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Betty, I'm so sorry about last night. I was drunk and I don't know what I was thinking." Archie apologized. Jughead rolled his eyes so hard he was afraid they would get stuck. As if Betty hadn't heard this before. But this time would be different; she would choose him and he was sure of it.

"I don't either Archie and I don't care. I can't do this anymore." Betty placed her hands on her hips and backed away when Archie reached out for her.

"Please baby."

"Don't call me that. And you know what the worst part is?" Betty spoke before remembering that Jughead was in the other room, "You didn't just betray me; you betrayed your best friend. Did you even think about who you were flirting with?" As soon as Betty said it she realized she fucked up. She acted like she didn't know the girl when she told Jughead last night. He was going to be pissed that she lied.

"I know I feel awful. I mean they just got back together, but they were already having problems again you know?" Archie replied.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Betty was lost.

"Jughead and Sabrina? They got back together. And when I saw that he saw us kiss and then you saw, I just didn't think about all the people I was fucking over and I'm sorry. Please don't end this." Archie was pleading and as mad as Betty was at him, she was now furious with Jughead. He used her as revenge.

"Get out Archie. I need time." Betty stepped aside and held the door open. Archie bowed his head, but didn't put up a fight. When she was sure he was gone she stormed back into her room. Jughead suddenly appeared and it was clear that he knew he fucked up. "You used me to cheat!" She yelled.

"I did not. I mean yes we cheated, but I never thought of it as revenge. And let's not forget that you lied to me. You knew who the girl was." Jughead replied calmly.

"I was trying to spare your feelings because I thought he was kissing your EX girlfriend. I didn't know you got back together; I never would have done this if I knew. And what do you mean 'we cheated'? I was broken up with Archie." She spat back.

"I don't know if you know this Betts, but both people have to be aware that the relationship is over in order for it to be official. Besides, even if you guys did break up, we both know it wouldn't have lasted a day." Jughead stood there looking so smug and Betty just wanted to slap him, so that's exactly what she did. He stumbled back a bit, but then smirked. "See, you know I'm right."

"Get out! I can't believe you." She yelled at him and pointed at the door.

"Fine, but you can't take it back Betts."

"Jug I swear to God."

"Say hi to Archie for me when you forgive him." Jughead replied and shut the door behind him. Betty groaned at how true his words were. On the other side of the door Jughead mentally kicked himself for how he reacted. He finally got his chance to be with Betty and he blew it big time. She would go back to Archie and he would be left on the outside again; except this time would be worse because he knew what he was missing out on. Just like last night he stood there and whispered, "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER  
Betty had been able to avoid Jughead all week. She got back together with Archie, just like Jughead predicted, and it made her mad to prove him right. She assumed he wouldn't want to be around Archie considering what happened, but apparently he was a very forgiving friend. However, she wasn't as convinced as Archie; she suspected he was trying to get closer to her. She was right.

Jughead had to find a way back into Betty's life. It had been a week and he was already missing her like crazy. He broke up with Sabrina as soon as Betty had kicked him out of apartment. That was the first step to winning Betty back; though he didn't expect it to be so hard to get to the next step. All he needed to do was get her alone and talk to her but she was an expert at avoiding him. The only way to get to her was through Archie, as messed up as that was. He texted Archie and suggested the three of them watch a movie like they used to, sans Sabrina this time. Once they were all together he would corner Betty, talk it out, and everything would work out.

Archie couldn't be persuaded to cancel the movie with Jughead and Betty was dreading it already. Honestly she didn't even want to hang out with Archie lately; every time he touched her she had a flashback of Jughead's mouth on her neck or his hands gripping her waist tight. Betty wouldn't admit it to anyone, even Veronica, but she missed Jughead and couldn't get that night out of her mind. A knock on the door made her jump, shaking her from her thoughts. She got up while Archie set up the movie and opened the door to see Jughead looking sexy as hell. She couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose, but it was like he read her mind because he smirked when she finished eye-fucking him. "Hey Betts. Can we-"

"Jug! Hey man, movie's all set and we have tons of snacks." Archie called from the living room. Betty couldn't be more grateful for his obliviousness at that moment. He always had a knack for interrupting at the worst moments, but this wasn't one of those times. She quickly went to sit on the couch and Archie pulled her close while Jughead chose to sit on the floor. "You don't have to sit on the floor Jug there's plenty of room."

"No that's okay; I'm good down here." In all honesty he couldn't be more uncomfortable on the hard floor, but he really didn't want to watch the couple cuddled up on the couch. However, he could have sworn he saw Betty cringe when Archie put his arm around her. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.The movie started and about halfway through he decided he couldn't wait any longer. Jughead texted Betty telling her to go to the bathroom and wait for him. It was a long shot, but maybe she would listen.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Betty said as she got up from the couch. "You don't have to pause the movie, I won't be long." She made a point of looking at Jughead to let him know he had about 5 minutes to make his case. Jughead then excused himself to get another beer and snuck off to meet her. He really did have the intention of talking to her, but in that small space and Betty being as gorgeous as she was Jughead couldn't help but pull her close and crash his lips onto hers. He half expected her to pull back and although she knew she should Betty didn't want to. "You said you wanted to talk." She panted as Jughead moved to kiss her neck.

"I did, but I can't focus when you look like this." Jughead replied. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and yoga pants that made her ass look amazing. "You sure you didn't wear this on purpose?"

"Jughead we can't." Betty ignored the question and was finally able to gain the strength to pull away from him. "Archie is right out there."

"Doesn't that make it even hotter?" Jughead asked. It really did, but she was sure that they would get caught. Jughead swiftly picked her up and placed her on the sink and promptly got down on his knees to be eye level with her pussy. He reached up to pull down her pants and she involuntarily raised her hips to help him. It was like she was out of her body and she couldn't control herself. Jughead leaned in and flattened his tongue against her, making her writhe on the counter. He reached up and held her steady as he worked her close to the edge. It was almost embarrassing how quickly she was about to come, but a blessing as well; they didn't have much time. Her knuckles were white from gripping the edges of the counter so tight and she could taste blood as she bit down on her lip to silence her moans when she came.

"Jug…" Betty breathed out as she tried to calm her thoughts. He was sure that he knew what she was going to say next. She was going to say she missed him and couldn't be without him. But instead she said, "I'm with Archie. This, us, it can't happen. Please hear me, we aren't doing this again." Betty had tears in her eyes and it pained her to say the words, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Archie. It was like she was destined to be miserable with him just because she was afraid to break up with him. Jughead went to speak, but wasn't able to; he was speechless. He was so angry and hurt and couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I'll see you out there." He muttered and shut the door behind him. Betty sat there for a few minutes before she finally pulled herself together and pulled her pants back up. When she returned the boys were in the same position as they were before. Archie stood up and announced that he had to go to the bathroom too, leaving Jughead and Betty in awkward silence. They sat there staring at the TV without actually watching what was happening when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Betty got up and opened it to see Sabrina standing there.

"Hey Betty. I know this is awkward and I'm so sorry about everything, but is Jug here? I really need to talk to him." Sabrina pleaded. Betty was about to slam the door in her face when Jughead appeared behind her.

"What do you want Sabrina?" Jughead said angrily.

"Can we talk privately?"

"No. How did you even know I was here?"

"Well you wouldn't answer my calls or texts, so I went to the Wyrm," She explained. "I saw Sweet Pea and begged him to tell me and finally he cracked. Look Jug, I can't apologize enough. Please baby I wanna fix this."

Jughead looked at Betty who was waiting for him to turn her away, but out of spite he replied, "It's not going to be easy, you know?" His words left Betty so stunned her jaw almost dropped. Jughead went to grab his stuff from the other room and Betty followed him down the hall.

"You're not serious Jug? You're going to take her back?" She asked.

"You did the same with Archie. What do you expect me to do Betty? I'm not going to wait forever for you to come to your senses. Sabrina may have her flaws, but at least she wants to be with me."

"I never said I didn't want that. I just-"

"I get it. You're not strong enough to leave him. So I'm going to be with someone who isn't afraid to be with me."

"People would get hurt if I chose you Juggie. People we love."

"You think I don't know that? I hate that we would hurt Archie, but you know what? If it was between you and Archie I would choose you every time, without hesitation. Clearly you can't say the same." Jughead pushed past her and left with Sabrina, leaving Betty all alone. Archie finally came out of the bathroom and asked where Jughead had gone.

"He left with Sabrina. They got back together, can you believe that?"

"Is that really such a bad thing? Now we're back to how it should be." Archie came over and pulled her into a hug.

"Right…how things should be." Betty repeated sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty will come to her senses soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter helps explain why Betty has stayed with Archie for so long. There's also bit of of time jump in the middle of this chapter

NEXT DAY

"They got back together, can you believe that?!" Betty exclaimed as she and Veronica sat down to brunch. "I mean they're so toxic for each other. What is he thinking?"  
"Isn't this kind of the pot calling the kettle black B?" Veronica took a sip of her mimosa and Betty narrowed her eyes at her. "Besides why are you so upset? If he's happy with her and you're happy with Archie then everyone's good."  
"V I need to tell you something and I need you to not judge me."  
"Of course Betty you know I would never. What's up?"  
Betty took a deep breath, "Jughead and I slept together. It was the night of Cheryl's birthday party and I had just caught Archie cheating again. Jug took me home and he was so sweet and it just happened." Betty waited for Veronica to gasp or react shocked in some way, but she just laughed. "Veronica, this is not funny!"  
"No it's not, I'm sorry," Veronica apologized and regained her composure. "Betty this really isn't a surprise to me. Granted, I thought it would happen in a more conventional way, but Jughead is…"  
"Jughead is what?"  
"B he's perfect for you, not to mention hopelessly in love with you. He has been ever since college. Look Betty I know you think you're like destined to be with Archie, but are you happy?"  
Betty hesitated before replying. "He makes my parents happy and everyone expects us to be together. I can't just throw away 5 years of a relationship away."  
"Not what I asked."  
"Fine! No, I'm unhappy with him. I never feel like I'm enough and when I said that to Jughead do you know what he told me?" Betty admitted and Veronica raised an eyebrow as she waited for her friend to continue. "He said I was more than enough. He said I was amazing, beautiful, and funny." Betty echoed his words from that night.  
"And after knowing him for so long and then hearing those words, you're afraid to be with him? You trust him the most out of anyone you know. Even more than me, which is saying a lot. I've known you longer than him."  
"Exactly! So let's say I break up with Archie and Jug and I start dating. Then some time down the road we break up and I'm left alone, besides you of course. I wouldn't have my best friend to help me through being so upset because he IS my best friend. It'd be like losing two people in my life at the same time. And what about Archie? He would never forgive either of us and I wouldn't blame him. We betrayed him V." Betty didn't realize she hadn't taken a breath in her rambling and she was almost panting from the lack of oxygen.  
"Are you kidding? Betty how many times has Archie betrayed you? More times than either of us can count. Besides, Jughead would never be out of your life. Even if you broke up, you know he'd be there for you in a heartbeat. I can't believe you would doubt him like that. Look Betty, I'm not going to tell you what to do. Maybe I'm wrong and you are meant to be with Archie, but think about it this way. If the roles were reversed here and I was having this problem, wouldn't you think I was crazy to continue living in pain when I could have real happiness?" Veronica replied and started eating her breakfast that was quickly becoming cold. As Betty downed her mimosa she mulled the words over in her head and knew what she had to do. Even if Jughead didn't want to be with her, dating Archie was no longer an option.  
When Betty returned to her apartment she checked her phone and saw that she had a voicemail from Sabrina. "What the fuck could she want?" Betty muttered to herself. She sat down on the couch and pressed play.  
"Hey Betty. Um, I know you hate me and have no reason to listen to me or trust me, but I just need you to know something. The night of the party, after you and Jug left, Archie and I…we kind of….you know. I told Jughead and he dumped me…again. Look I'm not saying this to cause problems, I just know that I would want someone to tell me if they knew this about my boyfriend. I can never apologize enough for how I hurt you and Jug; I know how much you care for him. I wish he felt the same way about me as he does about you. So, that's it. Bye."  
Betty sat there with the phone pressed to her ear and wasn't able to process what she heard. They slept together. When Jughead left that morning she called Archie and demanded the truth. How could she be surprised that he lied really? That wasn't what shocked her though. Sabrina knew about Jug's feelings for her; she even envied them. Sabrina was jealous of her? It was kind of a good feeling. At that moment Archie walked through the door and set his stuff down on her kitchen counter.  
"You slept with her." Betty said, not as a question but as a statement. Before Archie could even open his mouth she went to her room, found a box and started piling his stuff into it. She could vaguely hear him behind her pleading and trying to reason with her. It was like every other time they broke up, but something inside her felt different. She felt relief. Relief because this truly was the last time they would be in this situation.  
"Betty please. Say something." Archie begged.  
She pushed the box into his arms and said, "I slept with Jughead." 'That seemed to shut him up' Betty thought to herself. She didn't need to tell him to get out this time; it was clear that there was no fixing the relationship.  
Before he left Archie turned and replied, "I hope you know that our love wasn't real. And Jug's isn't either. You two could both do better." Then he slammed the door and left her with her jaw dropped. It couldn't be true; he was just angry. Betty sat on her bed and went through the past 5 years in her head to try to decipher if there were any red flags, besides the cheating. She got out her phone and texted Veronica that she needed a girl's night out. Veronica replied instantly and Betty went to her closet to get ready.  
*******************************************************************************************************

It was almost midnight when Jughead's phone went off. He was just about to fall asleep when he saw Veronica's name light up the screen. "There better be a good reason that you're calling this late." He answered gruffly.  
"I need you to come get Betty. We're at the Wyrm and she's wasted and won't listen to me. We both know you're the only one who can reign her in, so get your ass down here and help our girl." Veronica didn't even wait for a response as she hung up the phone. Jughead was dressed and in the car in 5 minutes flat as he rushed to save Betty.

Jughead walked into the Whyte Wyrm and immediately spotted Betty dancing on top of the bar. Veronica was standing next to it trying to get her to come down, while Sweet Pea kept the men at bay. Jughead pushed through the crowd and called for Betty to get down. "Juggie!!" She squealed and took his hand to step down.  
"Of course she'll come down for you." Veronica muttered and rolled her eyes. "Jug she needs to get home; she's been drinking nonstop. I don't know how she's even still standing."  
"What happened?" Jughead asked as Betty leaned on him for support and closed her eyes. She was quickly starting to fade.  
"She broke up with Archie. For good this time. I guess she got some call from Sabrina, but she wouldn't tell me anything more than that."  
Jughead nodded. "Alright well I'll get her home and we can figure it out tomorrow. Thanks for calling, Veronica."  
"Thanks for coming. Not that I ever doubted you." Veronica winked at him and gave him a knowing smile. "Betty told me. It's about damn time Jug."  
"Goodnight Veronica." Jughead said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Betty was awake at his words and refused to move,  
"We can't leave Jug, you just got here. Another round of shots!" Betty called back to the bartender, but the look Jughead gave him told him not to listen to her. "Come on Juggie, dance with me." She dragged him out to the dance floor and backed herself into him. He held on to her waist so that she didn't fall as her footing was unsteady.  
"Betty let's go home. I don't feel like dancing." Jughead yelled over the music.  
"Then go home Jug," Betty pulled away to turn and face him as she crossed her arms. "I didn't invite you here so why did you even come?"  
"Because you need to go home Betty. You're wasted and Veronica called asking for help. Please don't make this difficult."  
"Difficult?! I'll show you difficult!" Betty yelled and turned quickly to run away, but Jughead was quicker and caught her by the wrist. It was clear she wasn't going to go voluntarily so he was forced to pick her up and carry her out. Veronica followed and gave Jughead Betty's purse and phone. "Let me go! I don't want to go home." Jughead struggled to buckle her up in the car, but when he finally did she calmed down a little. He went around to get in the other side and she huffed.  
"Jug take the back roads back to her place." Veronica called out. Jughead tilted his head in question. "Archie's place is on the main way back to her apartment and she tried to jump out of the car on the way to the Wyrm."  
"Thanks." Jughead replied while Betty fought to figure out how to work the seatbelt. "Betty come on. Look I'm sorry, but it's time to go home. I won't even come up if you don't want me to."  
"Of course you wouldn't. Archie was right."  
"Archie was right about what? Betty what did Sabrina say?" Jughead asked, but when he turned to look at Betty she was fast asleep. Jughead sighed and started up his car. He racked his brain as he drove trying to figure what Sabrina or Archie could have said that would cause Betty to end up like this. His gut told him that it was most likely Archie's fault. He had such a hold on Betty and if they truly were over, something drastic must have happened.  
As they drove along the back roads, Jughead tried to avoid the many potholes and bumps in the road as to not wake up Betty. Suddenly an animal jumped out in the road and Jughead was forced to swerve, effectively shaking Betty awake. "Jug? What happened?" Betty asked as she slowly began to recognize her surroundings. "Why are you taking me this way?"  
"I didn't want to deal with you trying to jump out of my car." Jughead told her and when he looked at her he could tell she couldn't remember much of the night. "Veronica said on the way to the Wyrm you did that."  
"Are you serious?" She groaned. She struggled to unbuckle her belt, but she was finally able and she slid down the bench to lean against Jughead. "Juggie why did you come get me?"  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm always going to be here Betts." Jughead couldn't help but to lean down and quickly kiss the top of her head. " Go back to your seat baby."  
"No." She pouted and put her hand on his knee. "I wanna have fun. Maybe that's really why you took the long way home huh?" Her hand slowly began to slide up his leg and he quickly stopped it.  
"Betty please. I told you why."  
"Okay, maybe you didn't do this on purpose but aren't you tempted?" Betty grabbed one of his hands off the steering wheel and put it on her inner thigh. "Make me feel better Juggie." She pleaded and damn if she didn't sound like the sexiest thing. How often did he get his dream girl begging him to mess around while driving? He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a fantasy.  
"Betty please stop." To his surprise and disappointment, she did as he asked. He could see her out of the corner shuffling around and he assumed she was moving back to her seat until she dropped something in his lap. He glanced down and saw a pair of soaking panties. Jughead froze and then looked at Betty who was smiling in the dirtiest way. She was already wearing a dress that barely covered her ass; he was sure she was in full contact with his seat now. The thought of her wearing only a dress drove him crazy and she could tell she was wearing him down.  
"See how wet I am Juggie? I soaked through my underwear. Come on, don't deny me baby." She moved closer to him again and her hands made quick work of undoing his pants to pull out his already hard dick. Before he could stop her she leaned her head down and took him in her mouth. Her moaning vibrated against him and he swerved in the road.  
"Betty, fuck don't…" He wanted to tell her stop, but he couldn't. She pulled off of him and looked at him with a smirk.  
"Don't what? Do you want me to stop?" Jughead couldn't find any words. "That's what I thought." She said before going back to what she was doing. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, he was about come. He tried to warn her, but she refused to stop and swallowed it all down. "Mmm delicious." She winked and wiped her hand with the back of her hand. Then she moved back to her seat and buckled up again. Jughead went to reach out for her, but she pulled away. "We're almost home. You can wait can't you baby?" She teased. Jughead groaned and she laughed as he sped up.

When Jughead pulled up to Betty's apartment he got out and came around to help Betty out. She was suddenly very tired again and he had to hold her up as they rode up in the elevator. "Can you stand? I need to get your keys from your purse." She nodded and he carefully set her up so that she leaned against the wall of the elevator. It dinged as it got to her floor and she stumbled out ahead of him, running towards her door. "Betty, wait up!"  
Betty reached her door and waited for Jughead to let her in. She pushed the door open and went straight for the bathroom. Jughead could hear her throwing up as he set her things down on the kitchen counter. He knew from past experience that if he tried to help her, she would kick him out of the bathroom so he went and got her a glass of water. She eventually came out and found him in her bedroom, pulling the covers back for her. She gratefully allowed him to undo her heels and take off her dress before she got into the bed. Jughead kissed her forehead and went to leave when she grabbed his hand. "Don't let Archie be right Jug. Please." Her voice broke.  
Jughead turned to see tears in her eyes. "Betty what happened?" She shook her head as he sat on the bed next to her. "Please tell me."  
"Sabrina called and left me a voicemail telling me that she slept with Archie. She said you broke up with her and she was jealous of your feelings for me. And then Archie came home and I snapped. I packed his stuff and told him we were over." She was full on sobbing now and it was hard to totally understand her. "I had to to tell him about us Jug, he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't." Jughead wiped her tears away.  
"Betty it's okay. I'm not mad that you told him." He reassured her.  
"You're not?"  
"Of course not. Is that all that happened though?" Betty shook her head. "What else then?" She stayed silent until he asked one more time.  
"He said he never loved me." She said softly and Jughead scoffed.  
"Betty you know he didn't mean that. He's angry."  
"Didn't he though? Think about it, we had 5 years of him hurting me. How is that love?" She asked. Her question stumped him because he often wondered the same thing throughout their relationship.  
"I…Look maybe he wasn't in love with you. But he loved you; how could he not?"  
"He also said…" She trailed off and he tilted his head to the side. "He said you didn't love me." Jughead wanted to kill Archie. How could he say such hurtful things to her? He was such a hypocrite; getting so upset that the two slept together once when he slept with countless girls throughout their relationship. Jughead gently held Betty's chin in his hands to make her look at him.  
"Betty, listen to me. Even if he meant what he said, which I don't think he did, don't you ever for one second think I don't love you. I love you so much it hurts. I've been in love with you since I met you. Archie doesn't speak for me." Jughead looked deep into Betty's eyes and he could see she didn't fully believe him. "Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded in reply. "Then you know I'm not lying right?"  
She hesitated before replying, "Right." He could tell she meant it. "Can we go to bed? I just need to sleep this all off."  
"Of course baby." Jughead gave her a chaste kiss and they got under the covers. He pulled her against him so that she was impossibly close. It wasn't sexual; tonight wasn't about that. Instead they laid together and Betty felt like it was a perfect fit. "Jug?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm in love with you too."  
"Oh, I know." He joked and she giggled. She fought to stay awake and cherish this moment, but her exhaustion quickly won and she was fast asleep. Jughead breathed her in and joined her in sleeping soon after he felt her breathing slow.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT MORNING  
Jughead woke up the next morning with Betty tangled up in his limbs. Her arm was holding him close and her head rested on his chest. He never wanted to move from this spot. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in their relationship next, but he never wanted to forget how sweet she looked. Sure, her hair was a mess and there was makeup smudged on her face, but she still looked beautiful. Betty began to stir and when she looked up at him she had a big lazy grin on her face. "Hi."

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Awful," she whined. "But also very happy." A blush crept up her face and Jughead rolled her over so that he was hovering over her.

"And why would that be?" He teased and she giggled. "You know I might have an idea of how to make you feel better."

"Yeah?" Betty whispered in the most seductive tone Jughead had ever heard. Before he could answer they heard the front door close. Jughead sat up and Betty instinctively pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

"Betty you here?" Archie called out. "I forgot to give you your key and-" He paused as he walked into her room and saw his two friends in bed together. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Archie what the fuck, get out!" Betty yelled and Jughead made a move to get out of the bed. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Listen nothing happened Arch. She got a little drunk last night and-" Jughead tried to reason with his friend.

"You don't owe him an explanation Jug." Betty cut him off and gave him a death stare.

"Yeah Jug, listen to Betty. No explanation is gonna stop me from beating the shit out of you." Archie fumed. He lunged across the room, but Jughead was quick to dodge him.

"I'm not going to fight you dude."

"Archie! What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? You fucked my best friend. Again!"

"We didn't do anything!!" Betty and Jughead said together. "Archie, Jug was just taking care of me last night. Not that it's your business, but I went out last night and needed some help getting home safely. Or does my safety mean nothing to you? I mean it's not like you loved me or anything."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Honestly Archie? I don't care if you did or not. Why are you even here?" Betty spat back at him.

"I told you, I forgot to give you your key. And…" Archie trailed off, nervously glancing at Jughead.

"And?"

"I just wanted to talk." Archie hung his head and Jughead could already tell he was trying to worm his way back in. Jughead hesitated before he started to grab his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Betty asked.

"I'm giving you guys time to talk I guess." He replied defeatedly. She shook her head and turned to Archie.

"Archie, you need to go. Leave the key and don't even think about contacting me. This thing between us is over."

"Why, so you can be with Jug?" He asked, disgusted.

"No, because I deserve better than you." Betty replied. He looked like he was going to argue, but she shut him down immediately. "Out." She pointed towards the door.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's not very convincing…"

"You were just going to give up? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do! I just thought maybe-"

"That I was gonna take him back. I told you it was over."

******************************************************************************************************

"So he still hasn't made a move?" Veronica asked as the two girls tried on dresses. It was Betty's birthday weekend and Veronica and Cheryl insisted on having a girl's night out the night before her actual party.

"Nope. I don't get it. It’s been a week and everytime we hang out he flirts with me, but as soon as I go to kiss him or something he shuts me down. Maybe he changed his mind."

"Girl, he waited 5 years for this to happen. There's no way he just decided he's not into you. Now get out here and show me that dress." Betty did as she was told and stepped out of the dressing room, slightly uncomfortable. She was wearing a tight black dress that had basically no back. Veronica picked it out for and even though it wasn't exactly her style she had to admit she looked good. "OMG B you have to wear that!! It looks amazing on you."

"I don't know V. I mean I'm not gonna lie I like it, but it kind of seems like too much. We're just going out for drinks."

"Well actually…"

"Veronica, why do you have that face?"

"Cheryl was thinking that maybe we could go dancing at that new club. This dress would be perfect for it." Betty turned to look at her friend and groaned.

“It’s my birthday weekend, why do I have to do stuff I hate doing?”

“Because you always end up having a good time.” Veronica smiled as she grabbed a pair of impossibly high heels for Betty to try on with the dress. “Please Betty? If you really don’t want to I can convince her to change her mind...maybe. I promise we’ll have fun. Plus it’ll take your mind off of all this Jughead drama.”

“Okay, okay I’ll go. But if I want to leave at any point I don’t want to hear complaints.” Betty gave in. Veronica squealed and pulled her friend in for a hug in response.


	5. Chapter 5

GIRL’S NIGHT

"Jughead Jones!" Betty yelled through the phone as Jughead sat up in bed.

"Betty? It's one in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Why won't you sleep with me? I'm attractive and damn good in bed. What is stopping you?" Betty slurred her words and sat down in the bathroom stall she was in. The room was starting to spin.

"Jesus, how much have you been drinking?"

"It's my birthday." Betty replied. He could hear Veronica and Cheryl cheering in the background.

"I'm aware of that," Jughead couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"Tell him what you told us Betty." Veronica laughed.

"Oh yeah! I know what I want as my present. Can you guess what it is?" Betty said giggling.

"I think I have an idea. Can we talk about this when you're sober and alone though?"

"No! I didn't tell you what I want. I want your head between my thighs and I wanna come so many times that I can't see straight. You can do that, can't you Daddy?" Betty’s voice was breathy and suggestive and Jughead could just imagine her biting down on her plump bottom lip.

"God you are never going to live this down." Jughead didn't even try to contain his laughter and it didn't sit well with Betty.

"I mean it Juggie."

"I know you do baby. I'll make sure you get what you want soon enough, but I need you to be sober for that to happen.”

“Let me come over. I need to see you. Plus I never got anything in return after going down on you in your car. That's not very fair." Betty was pleading and he vaguely heard Veronica gasp in the background.

“You did what?! Cheryl, did you hear her?” She sounded so proud of her friend that it made Jughead laugh again.

“You guys shut up!” Betty yelled at them. She seemed to have forgotten that she was still on the phone. He knew he should say something to bring her back to the conversation, but it was too funny listening to the three very drunk girls gossip.

“My dear cousin did what? I didn’t think you had the balls to be so naughty. How big was it?” Cheryl asked and then there was silence. Jughead pulled the phone away from his ear to see if the call ended, but then he heard Veronica and Cheryl squeal. Betty must have been gesturing the size and he wished he could see how accurate she was being.

“Oh my god! That’s bigger than Sweet Pea and we all know what he’s working with.” Veronica giggled. He cringed at the mention of his friend’s dick size, but also assumed she was complimenting him when Betty replied, “Yes V we know. You don’t get to brag anymore though. Juggie is the biggest and I’m going to-” And then she was cut off. Jughead heard the three beeps signaling that she accidentally hung up.

Jughead stared up at the ceiling and smirked. He couldn’t wait to see Betty and tease her relentlessly. He also couldn’t wait to find out how she was ending that sentence. He had been waiting to make a move all week because he couldn’t handle being a rebound. Even though she was drunk, he knew it was now or never make his move.

Betty woke up with a splitting headache and her phone blowing up with happy birthday texts. She scrolled through them and was disappointed to see that Jughead still hadn’t said anything. Veronica and Cheryl were still sleeping in their beds. The three girls decided to all get a hotel room in order to spend the whole birthday weekend together. Betty debated texting Jughead, but wasn’t sure what was even going on between them and didn’t want to seem desperate. Suddenly her phone began to ring and her mom’s face lit up the screen. She quickly answered the call to avoid waking her friends, but as she left the room she heard Veronica groan about her own hangover.

“Happy birthday Betty!” Her mom’s upbeat voice came through the phone line and it was far too loud. Betty winced and turned the volume down as she thanked her mother. “I’m sure you have plans today, but I was hoping you and Archie could come home tomorrow and celebrate with the family.”

Betty hesitated and internally groaned when she realized she still hadn’t broken the news to her parents about the break up. She knew it would cause drama and it was the last thing she wanted on her birthday. “Um, yeah mom maybe. I have to talk to Archie and make sure he’s not busy.” Betty decided it would be easier to lie for a little while longer. Her mom continued on, talking about nonsense that Betty really didn’t care about. “Hey mom I actually have to go. I’m having a birthday brunch with the girls.” She quickly hung up before her mom could object.

As Betty walked back into the bedroom she saw Veronica and Cheryl’s faces light up with amusement. “What?” She asked wearily.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Veronica asked while Cheryl fought to hold back her laughter.

“No...why? What happened?” The two girls didn’t answer, but showed her Cheryl’s Instagram story. It was a video of the three of them in a handicap bathroom stall and she could see herself on the phone in the background. She heard her drunk voice slur “Jughead Jones!” and then the rest of the audio was unclear as Veronica and Cheryl cackled into the phone.

The video continued on and then Betty saw herself make some measurement gesture with her hands. She could hear Veronica yell very clearly “Oh my god! That’s bigger than Sweet Pea!” The video cut off and her friends doubled over in laughter.

“Guys, that is not funny!!” Betty yelled in embarrassment. She flopped onto her bed, face first. Now she knew why Jughead wasn’t contacting her. She couldn’t imagine what else she must’ve said on the phone.

“I know. Poor Sweet Pea was just exposed on his small dick.” Cheryl joked and Veronica whacked her with her pillow.

“Hey! Do you really want to see that picture again? I will pull it up.” Veronica threatened. The other two girls screamed no and Cheryl apologized right away. Sweet Pea had once sent Veronica a dick pic and she couldn’t wait to show her man off. It was the worst girl’s night they had ever had.

“I have to know what you said Betty. That video was priceless and I’m sure the actual call was even better.” Veronica teased.

“Too bad. I’m never talking to him again.” Betty replied in a muffle from her head being buried in her pillow.

“You really should lock your phone Betty.” Cheryl said in a sing-song voice and Betty shot up.

“Cheryl, no! Give me the phone!” Betty shrieked. Cheryl tossed it to her, but it was too late. She had dialed Jughead’s number and Veronica giggled. The three girls suddenly heard Jughead’s sleepy voice say hello and Betty was already red with humiliation. Veronica grabbed Cheryl’s hand and dragged her out of the room to give Betty her privacy. Cheryl pouted, but complied.

“Hello?” Jughead repeated. “Betty are you there?” She debated hanging up, but figured she should just get it over with.

“Hi.” She replied in a small voice.

“Happy birthday Betts. How are you feeling?” She could hear his smile through the phone.

“Awful. I called you last night.”

“Yes, yes you did. I’m assuming you want to know what you said.”

“Do I? How bad was it?”

“Well, I know what you want for your birthday.” He chuckled and she waited for him to continue. “I think your exact words were ‘I want your head between my thighs and I wanna come so many times that I can't see straight.’” Betty groaned, but Jughead didn’t stop there. “I also recall that you would like to call me daddy. Didn’t know you were into that.”

“I did not!” She exclaimed and covered her face with her arm.

“Oh, but you did. No judgement Betts. Honestly, I didn’t mind it. I also didn’t mind hearing that my dick is the biggest. Nice confidence boost.”

“Jug-”

“You know it was a shame you were so drunk. If you weren’t I might have let you come over.” Jughead’s voice got lower and she could hear the lust in his voice. It automatically made her ache.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Can I see you before we all go out tonight?” Jughead asked her, but before she could answer Cheryl and Veronica burst through the door.

“Let’s go Betty! It’s time to get up and go to your birthday breakfast!!” Veronica told her.

“Sorry Jug, she doesn't have time for phone sex.” Cheryl yelled.

“Cheryl! Sorry Juggie. The girls planned a big day for me apparently, so you’ll have to wait.”

“It’s okay. You’ll just have to think of a way to make it up to me tonight.” Jughead said suggestively and it made her blush.

“Excuse me? It’s my birthday, don’t I get the special treatment?” Betty replied.

“Don’t worry baby. You’re definitely getting special treatment. I have to give you your present don’t I?”

“Yes, you do. I’m getting tired of waiting.”

“Good things come to those wait.”

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we”?”

“Betty, come on!” Veronica called from the other room. “We have a big day planned for our birthday girl.”

“I have to go Juggie. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I can’t wait.” Jughead replied and ended the call. Betty was already so excited for tonight.


End file.
